The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for treatment of a prostate gland. More specifically, the invention relates to a catheter for applying low level electrical stimulation to a prostate gland in order to relieve the deleterious effects of prostatic diseases such as benign prostatic hypertrophy and hyperplasia.
The normal prostate is a gland surrounding the urethra that has been likened to a chestnut in size and shape. In humans, the median lobe of the prostate frequently, in older men, hypertrophies and rises into the bladder thereby blocking the urethral orifice resulting in obstruction to micturition. For reasons not fully understood, both the fibro-muscular and glandular elements often increase in size with age so that about two thirds of all males reaching the age of seventy have some degree of obstruction. The glands near the urethra are chiefly involved in hypertrophy, and those in the median lobe hypertrophy first.
Experiments suggest that testosterone entering the prostate cells converts to dihydrotestosterone and stimulates prostaglandin (PG) synthesis and release to inhibit further testosterone binding to the prostate. Klein L. A. and Stoff J. S., Prostate, 4(3):247-51 (1983). With aging, PG synthesis becomes less efficient, resulting in decline of putative inhibitory effect of PG on cell growth and increase in testosterone binding to prostatic cells. Combined effects may produce unrestrained protein synthesis and cell growth resulting in benign prostatic hyperplasia and hypertrophy. Whatever the cause, the problem is prolific and non-invasive, inexpensive, effective treatments are needed. Cancer of the prostate has become the most common cancer diagnosed in American males and the second most common cancer related cause of death in males. Approximately 38,000 die of prostate cancer in the United States each year and studies show that it occurs to some degree in 30% of males over the age of 50 and in 67% of those between 80 and 89.
Current methods of treatment for benign prostatic hypertrophy and hyperplasia include digital palpitation through the rectum to purge the prostate of stagnated prostatic fluid and other deleterious fluids that accumulate in the gland. This procedure is somewhat painful and only temporarily relieves the condition. Various pharmaceutical treatments have also been developed for these benign prostatic ailments with varying levels of success. Pharmaceuticals are, however, expensive, have side effects and may not be suitable for all patients if other health conditions require incompatible drug treatments. For cancer of the prostate, invasive surgical removal of the gland is still the commonly accepted treatment.